Many people enjoy consuming media content while travelling or during other activities. The media content can include audio content, video content, or other types of media content. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media-playback device, such as a vehicle-integrated media playback device, a person can access large catalogs of media content. For example, a user can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services. Additionally, a user can store a large catalog of media content on his or her mobile device.
This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for users. For example, it may be difficult to find or select desired media content or media content that complements a particular moment while traveling.